The 6th Gundam
by avidnarutofan
Summary: The 4th Shinobi World War ended badly. Madara was beaten but the Juubi killed everyone. Now, Naruto, the new Juubi jinchuriki, is the last ninja alive. Watch as he travels to a new dimension, the Gundam Seed dimension. Watch as he pilots a gundam of his own and plays a role in many twists and turns. Godlike Naruto. Pairings will be Naruto/Lacus, Kira/Flay and Athrun/Cagali.
1. Chapter 1

**The 5****th**** Gundam**

"chakra" normal dialogue

"**gundam" bijuu and shinigami dialogue**

'earth' normal thinking

'**zaft' bijuu thinking**

_message/call/video/announcement_

"_**susanoo" jutsu**_

_place/flashback_

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Naruto and Gundam Seed worlds. Wish I did.

(Keep in mind that while I do know that Naruto has ended, I have little knowledge of how it ended nor do I have much knowledge of the war so this chapter will most probably not follow canon)

Prologue: The End of the War and Dimension Departure

_Elemental Nations_

Everywhere one could look was filled with destruction. Craters covered the ground, mountains had been blown to pieces, trees were ablaze and cliffs were split into pieces. This was the sight that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's purple Rinne-Sharingan eyes were currently looking at.

Naruto stood at a height of 1.85 metres which is a big improvement from his 1.6 metre pre-war height. He has 3 whisker marks on each cheek, is wearing red shinobi sandals, black anbu style pants, a sleeveless dark red shirt with black anbu armour over it and short sleeved red cloak with black flames adorning the bottom of it (toad sage coat).

You may be asking yourself what caused all this damage and destruction. Well, the 4th Great Shinobi War was the cause. This war had lasted for 3 long, agonising years and was by far worse than all the previous wars combined thanks to 2 people, Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha and last but not least, the Juubi, the ten tailed monster and original holder of chakra. He thought back to the events that led to this moment...

_Flashback Start_

Naruto and Sasuke were standing side by side opposite their opponent, Madara Uchiha. Beside Madara was a dead Obito. Though if you were to look at Naruto and Sasuke, they were heavily injured. Madara looked only slightly tired though. The reason for each person's appearance was because they had just been in a battle. They had fought for 1 whole day wielding their respective powers masterfully.

Naruto was using 9-tails chakra mode**(AN:1)** and the yang chakra of the sage of six paths. Sasuke was using his EMS**(AN:2)** and yin chakra of the sage of six paths. Madara was using his EMS, susanoo and mokuton and Obito was using his MS**(AN:3)** and mokuton. At the end of the battle, Obito was killed, Naruto and Sasuke were badly injured while Madara lost his armour and was panting slightly.

Seeing as the Juubi was still on the loose, the holders of the sage's power knew what they had to do, kill Madara quickly and then defeat the Juubi. "Sasuke, we need to hurry up and finish off Madara. If we let the Juubi carry on with its rampage, everything will be destroyed." "I know that dobe. We need to go all out. Start with Kurama immediately. I'm going into Susanoo" came the reply from Sasuke.

With newfound determination, they sped off towards Madara and their battle began once again. It took many hours and the landscape was once again reshaped. However, despite their efforts, they could not beat Madara, only badly wound him. Sasuke had lost his right arm and all the bones in his legs were shattered while Naruto lost his right hand and the bones in his right arm was shattered. Besides these wounds, they were both bleeding badly. Madara had a hole in his left shoulder curtesy of a curse mark level 2 chidori**(AN:4)** and was bleeding fairly badly from his midsection because of a rasenshuriken from Naruto.

While Naruto was already healing with help from Kurama and Madara's injuries, while rendering him useless for a while, were not life threatening, it was clear that, since Sasuke had no such benefits, he would soon die. Naruto slowly approached Sasuke and tried to heal him but it was no use.

Beckoning to Naruto, Sasuke spoke. "Naruto, we both know that I won't make. I want you to take my yin chakra of the sage. With it combined with your yang chakra of the sage, you will be the Second Sage of Six Paths. You'll need it to beat Madara and then the Juubi. Also, I want you to destroy my body so that my sharingan doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

When Naruto heard this, he was shocked. Though he knew that he would need all the help he could get, he was especially shocked and equally horrified at the last part. "Sasuke! How can you expect me to destroy my best friend's body?! That's ridiculous!" shouted Naruto. "You know you have to destroy my body Naruto! Just think what will happen if my EMS falls into the wrong hands! It could be used to start another war**(AN:5)**!" Sasuke shouted back.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto could only nod his head. While Madara watched helplessly, Sasuke transferred his power to Naruto. Once the process was done, Sasuke died and Naruto wept for his friend. While Naruto was grieving, he did not see the evil smile appear on Madara's face.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt the air become very hot and his instincts screamed at him to move. He jumped out of the way but realised that he didn't bring Sasuke's body. When he focused his eyesight on where he was just moments ago, anger and inexplicable rage bubbled within him. He saw that Madara set Sasuke's body alight with a **"**_**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation."**_

Naruto's chakra erupted out of him and, even though Madara would never admit it, it was MUCH stronger than before. Instead of blue coloured chakra, Naruto noticed his chakra was now silver. A light coloured circle representing Yang appeared on naruto's right palm and a dark coloured crescent moon representing Yin appeared on his left palm. Finally, both his eyes changed into a 6-tomoed Rinnegan**(AN:6)**.

Madara immediately knew he was in trouble. A 6-tomoed Rinnegan was more evolved than his! 'I've got to go all out if I want to survive. I had to do that against Hashirama after all. I only hope that my experience in combat and in the rinnegan will help me survive' thought Madara.

For what seemed like forever, the 2 warriors stood still, examining each other. Then, at the same time, they launched themselves at each other. Naruto encased his hands and feet in chakra and, using his mastery over wind, changed the wind currents around him to speed him up. He went for a right hook to Madara's face except Madara moved out of the way and retaliated by punching Naruto in the chest. Naruto knocked it off course and elbowed Madara on the face. Capitalising on the moment, he shot chakra chains out of his hands and flung Madara into the air.

Creating a clone, he went through hand signs for a water jutsu while the clone went through hand signs for a lightning jutsu. _**"Water Style: Triple Dragon Barrage Jutsu" **_Naruto shouted while the clone called out_** "Lightning Style: Triple Dragon Barrage Jutsu." **_The two attacks combined and headed straight for Madara. However, it was for naught as he heard Madara call out a jutsu of his own. _**"Wood Clone: Fire Style: Extreme Fire Annihilation."**_ Two clones made of wood formed beside madara and each blew out a massive amount of fire.

The two jutsu cancelled each other out and the two opponents immediately started going through hand signs. _**"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets Jutsu" **_called out Naruto. _**"Amaterasu" **_countered Madara. Seeing that his wind jutsu helped the Amaterasu gain speed**(AN:7)**, Naruto used Kurama's chakra to flash behind Madara. However, he was countered by Madara generating a small Susanoo arm to nail Naruto in the stomach and followed it up with a combo to the face, stomach and shoulders.

This knocked Naruto back but not before he muttered _**"Bansho Tenin" **_and pulled Madara with him. Seeing as he was caught off guard and that his opponent had a stronger chakra than him, Madara was powerless to counter Naruto's jutsu. Naruto readied a seal and slapped it on Madara as soon as he was close enough and wrapped him in chakra chains. The seal cut off Madara's chakra while the chains drained his chakra. Soon Madara was drained off all chakra and Naruto prepared his final attack.

"Well Madara, this is your end. _**Human Path.**_" With that, Naruto removed Madara's soul from his body and destroyed it. _**"Amaterasu(AN:8)"**_ Naruto said, reducing Madara's body to nothing.

_Flashback End_

'That was a hard battle but going against the Juubi was much, much harder' thought Naruto.

_Flashback Start_

'Now all that's left is to defeat the Juubi. Man what a pain this is' thought Naruto. Using sage mode, he sensed the Juubi's chakra signature and used Kurama's chakra to flash to it. However, when he got to his destination, he was horrified at what he saw. Everyone had fought the Juubi and was dead. He was the only ninja left left. There was bodies strewn all over the battlefield. Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, the Raikage, his cousin Karin**(AN:9)**, everyone.

"I can't believe it... everyone is gone from fighting this creature. I have nothing left" Naruto said dejectedly. "Kurama**(AN:10)**, lets pummel this beast" Naruto said to his lifelong companion. "**You got it kit. Let's do it" **came the response fromkurama. Synching together, they performed the signature move of any bijuu. **"Bijuudama!" **roared Naruto and Kurama in unison. The Juubi, however, knocked it aside with one of its tails while readying its own bijuudama. Once it was done charging its attack, it fired it upon the opposing duo.

Naruto flashed away from the blast and immediately after, flashed to above the juubi. He created 9 clones that were in 9-tails chakra mode. Naruto, plus the clones, prepared their attacks and launched them. _**"Planetary Rasenshuriken" **_shouted all 10 naruto's. When the 10 attacks hit the juubi, a dome of chakra enveloped the juubi, cutting it all over its body.

Dispelling 5 clones, Naruto regained some chakra. Naruto, along with 2 clones started charging chakra for their next attack while the remaining 2 clones went through hand signs for their own attacks.

"_**Wind Style: Mini Wind Rasengan Bullet Barrage(AN:11)" "Storm Style: Devastating Lightning Quake(AN:12)" "Water Style: Giant Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon" **_could be heard from the five Naruto's. Once the clone's attacks landed, they dispelled, leaving only Naruto (with Kurama) and the Juubi. When Naruto saw the Juubi, he was surprised that it had a lot of damage on it. He and Kurama immediately created a bijuudama the size of konoha and fired it upon the Juubi, dealing even more damage.

Once the Juubi recovered, its tails smashed into the earth, creating unimaginable destruction. Seeing that, despite all the damage inflicted upon the juubi, Naruto cocluded that he needed to seal it away. "Kurama, I'm going to seal the juubi away into me. You know it's the only way to defeat it. I'm going to use...the shiki fuujin" Naruto said. **"Are you out of your mind?! If you use that seal you will be sacrificing you soul to the SHINIGAMI!" **roared kurama in disbelief.

"Would you prefer to allow the Juubi to roam this earth and continue to cause destruction?" Naruto asked. For once, Kurama had no answer. Once more, Naruto flashed to above the juubi. Once he landed on the head, he went through the hand signs for the shiki fuujin. Once he completed the hand signs, he called out: "Shiki Fuujin." The air became cold and Naruto, kurama and even the juubi shivered at the feeling.

"**What have you called me for mortal?" **demanded the Shinigami. "I wish for you to seal the Juubi within me so that it no longer causes destruction. I am fully prepared to sacrifice my soul" replied Naruto. **"Very well, but I won't take your soul, I'll take Kaguya's soul seeing as she is merged with the Juubi and caused it to go on a rampage" **spoke the Shinigami.

With that, the Shinigami sealed the Juubi into Naruto. The pain he went through was unimaginable. During the process, he blacked out.

_Mindscape_

Naruto awoke and found himself lying on the ground of a charred forest. Wondering where he was, he decided to explore. After what seemed like hours, Naruto came across a single, healthy looking tree. When he approached it, it transformed into the enormous entity known to everyone as the Juubi.

Once the Juubi transformed, it took the opportunity to speak. **"I must thank you for using the shiki fuujin. Without it, kaguya's soul would have still resided within me and would have forced me to continue causing havoc and destruction."**

"Since you were sealed into me, I presume this is my mindscape. Why is it a burnt down forest?" Naruto asked curiously. **"It is a burnt down forest because it represents the amount of death and destruction I have made throughout my life" replied the Juubi.**

"Since you're here and I don't see Kurama anywhere, was he absorbed into you?" asked Naruto. **"Yes, he was absorbed into me, making me complete. With his absorption and the Shinigami taking Kaguya's soul, I have become stable once again."**

"**Because of the magnitude of destruction, the elemental nations are effectively a dead land. I have begun the process of recalling all the chakra of the world and absorbing it" **said the juubi.

"What happens now? With what you have said, there is nothing left. What do we do?" asked Naruto. **"I am going to send us to a dimension I created so that you can train in your new powers, starting with chakra control. As a result of having my chakra, you stop aging" **said the juubi.

"So am I immortal or what?" asked Naruto. "**No, like I said, you stop aging but you can still die from physical wounds, however unlikely that is."**

"When you said that I have new powers, what exactly are they?" asked Naruto curiously. **"Well, you get my eye, the Rinne-Sharingan in both of yours. With these, you have all the powers of the sharingan and rinnegan. You will also have the ability to use the powers of each bijuu. Lastly, you will master using my chakra like you did with Kurama."**

_Flashback end_

"Hey Juubi, when are we going to that dimension of yours?" Naruto asked the ten-tails. **"Right now" **it replied. With that, the last ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the origin of chakra, the Juubi, disappeared from the elemental nations forever.

_Juubi's dimension_

Naruto appeared in a large plain of grass with a large river and mountains surrounding all the sides.

Then, the Juubi appeared. **"In case you're wondering how I can appear outside of you, it is my own dimension so I can do as I please" it said. "Time is non-existant and you shall not need food or water. You will be training in ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, genjutsu, mastering the rinne sharingan and your storm style and chakra chains bloodlines, your father's hiraishin(AN:13) as well as your body."**

"What will we do once I am finished with my training?" asked Naruto. **"I will be transporting us to a different dimension. I do not know where we will end up though" **replied the Juubi. "Well, it's not like there's anything else to do after training. Let's begin" Naruto said.

Thus, Naruto's monstrous training regimen began. Needless to say that Naruto could be considered a god. He mastered the rinne-sharingan, his favourite jutsu of it being his complete Susanoo, shinra tensei, bansho tenin and chibaku tensei. He mastered every element and could do his jutsu without hand signs.

He was a master in fuuinjutsu, surpassing his mother, as well as mito uzumaki and his father. With genjutsu, while still not his best, he could cast various one's up to and including b-rank. He had mastered a few taijutsu styles. He also mastered using the Juubi's chakra.

Now, his training was at an end and was time to travel to wherever they would end up. "Hey Juubi, are you ready to leave?" Naruto asked the massive bijuu. **"Yes. Now, have your Susanoo and yourself do the hand signs for this jutsu and put everything you have into it" **the bijuu replied.

"_**Forbidden Technique: Dimension Departure." **_Finally, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and the Juubi departed.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end of the prologue of The 5****th**** Gundam.**

**I just want to say that the rinne-sharingan in this story will not the user the ability to use sub elements. Naruto can only use the storm sub element because it was an original bloodline. His elemental affinities before acquiring the rinne-sharingan were wind, water and lightning.**

**I will have jutsu of my own creation, cannon jutsu and Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution jutsu. If I have by accident copied someone's work, please inform me so I can change it and apologise to said person/s.**

**I won't reveal what Naruto's Susanoo looks like yet just that it's the same size as Madara's. I will also have Naruto's gudam be VERY unique in many ways. I can guarantee that.**

**As for abbreviations, any that I have made use of in this chapter will be used as such in future chapters. This is the same for every chapter that has new abbreviations.**

**There are some points I wish to address:**

**1) I think it's called 9-tails chakra mode. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**2) Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**3) Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**4) The one Sasuke used on Naruto at the Valley of the End.**

**5) Sasuke was only the second uchiha to have the EMS so if anyone with evil intentions got a hold of it, big trouble would follow.**

**6) Apparently Sasuke got a 6-tomoed rinnegan.**

**7) I don't know if wind jutsu can increase the speed at which Amaterasu travels. If it doesn't affect it, then just imagine that it does.**

**8) Naruto has the knowledge of how to use it but obviously has not mastered it without training. It's far from perfect.**

**9) Don't know if Karin is an uzumaki but she is in this story, even if she died.**

**10) Kurama is complete (has both yin and yang parts).**

**11) Picture Naruto and 2 of his clones firing mini wind rasengan's from each finger.**

**12) A massive lighning strike half the size of the Juubi.**

**13) Its part of his inheritance.**

**Anyway, please read and review and give lots of constructive criticism if needed. Flames are unappreciated and will be burnt by Amaterasu. Next chapter will be the attack on Heliopolis. Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2:Attack on Heliopolis

**The 6****th**** Gundam**

"chakra" normal dialogue

"**gundam" bijuu and dialogue**

'earth' normal thinking

'**zaft' bijuu thinking**

_message/call/video/announcement_

"_**susanoo" jutsu**_

_place/flashback_

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over the Naruto and Gundam Seed worlds. Wish I did.

Chapter 1: Attack on Heliopolis and its destruction

_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era, Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the Zaft organisation were mounting. These tensions quickly developed into a fully-fledged war. No one doubted that the larger Earth forces would be victorious but these early predictions proved to be wrong. Almost 11 months have passed since the war began, with no end in sight._

_Heliopolis, park_

A brown haired boy was sitting and typing fast into a laptop. After a few moments he heard his name being shouted.

"Kira!"

Said boy looked to find the source of the voice and saw 3 of his friends approaching him. The person who called his name is Tolle Koenig, a boy with brown hair, brown pants, a shirt and green jacket and blue backpack. The second person is a brown haired girl called Miriallia Haw. She was wearing an orange dress and a small, cream coloured backpack. The third person is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He had spiky blonde hair, purple eyes**(AN:1)** was wearing black sandals, long black cargo pants, a short sleeved red shirt and a white hoodie. The white hoodie had a pattern of 9 black magatama arranged in 3 rows of 3. He was also wearing a necklace of 6 black magatama.

The brown haired girl, Miriallia, spoke up. "Professor Kato was looking for you. He asked us to bring you to him immediately."

"Are you assisting him with something new?" Naruto asked Kira.

Before Kira could reply, a beeping noise was heard from his laptop.

"_I'm within several 7 kilometres from Kaohsiung where the sounds of fierce combat continue to echo" a reporter stated._

"If this is footage from last week, they may have already taken over Kaohsiung by now" Tolle exclaimed.

"Kaohsiung is pretty close by, will the homeland be alright?" Miriallia asked. "Sure there's nothing to worry about. Though they're close by, we're a neutral entity. I can't see ORB turning into a war zone" Tolle replied.

'If only you knew how war works Tolle, if only you knew. No-one and nothing will be unaffected in this war, Heliopolis included' thought Naruto.

"Really? Then I guess we're okay" Miriallia said.

_Space_

"_Axis adjusted, right, 6.51 points. Entering vector satisfactory. Breaking jets off, changing control to electromagnetic bucket. Deceleration rate at 2.56. We're stopping the ship. Stand by."_

"There you have it, this ship has completed its final mission. You served admirably as an escort, Lieutenant La Flaga" the ship's captain said.

"Don't mention it sir. I'm just glad that we arrived without incident" the blonde haired lieutenant said.

_With the Zaft ship_

"If we don't seize the moment now, later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. We must seize the earth forces' new mobile weapons before they are moved from the colony" Rau Le Creuset said to Captain Ades.

_Heliopolis, ground_

Kira, Naruto, Miriallia and Tolle had just gotten out of their transport when they happened upon a group of girls. The one they instantly recognised was Flay Allster. She had red hair and was wearing a pink dress. It looked as if she was being pestered about something. Before they could ask, one of the girls talking to Flay turned to them.

"Hey Miriallia, Flay got a letter from Sai Argyle but she won't tell us what it's about. Do you know what it's about?"

At this point, Naruto drifted off to his own thoughts. He saw a group made up of a woman and 2 men approaching theirs. Naruto, being an experienced soldier himself, knew that they were a part of the military. He decided to communicate with the woman via telepathy**(AN:2)**.

'Don't look around or disturbed. I'm the blonde guy in the group of teenagers. I know you are part of the military. After all, it takes one soldier to know another. Anyway, I know who you are, Natarle Badgiruel and that you are here for the Mobile Suits and the Archangel. You'd best complete your work as soon as possible, ZAFT are going to enter the colony any moment now. We can talk later once I get aboard the Archangel.'

Despite being told not to look disturbed, she couldn't help but look a bit perplexed. When she got closer to the group of teenagers, she the blonde figure who was a male. Taking a look at him as discreetly as possible, she could say without a doubt that she did not recognise him. Taking herself out of her wanderings, she asked the group to move aside to which they did so. Sending one more discreet glance to the blonde male, she saw that he did not even spare her a glance.

_Professor's office_

Kira, Naruto, Miriallia and Tolle made their way to the professor's office and met Kuzzy and Sai though there was another person at the opposite end of the room. Said person had blonde hair and was wearing a brown jacket. Naruto, though, got distracted when he felt several presences enter the colony and knew that ZAFT had arrived.

"Hey guys, I just remembered that I have something to do. I'll see you later" Naruto said. He took one last look at the figure at the opposite end of the room. She seemed familiar but couldn't seem to recognise her though the person definitely recognised him**(AN:3)**. Before she could think on him anymore, Naruto left the room.

"Well that was weird" Sai said. The others nodded but they all ultimately thought nothing of it.

_With Naruto_

'I have to get to my gundam. There's going to be a big battle soon and I will have to help however I can' Naruto thought to himself.

_In space_

Mu La Flaga and some Mobius units were deploying after their sensor's picked up a sizeable ZAFT force.

_With the Archangel_

"Tell Lieutenant Ramius to immediately begin the transfer of the G-weapons" An earth force's captain ordered Ensign Badgiruel. "Yes sir" she replied.

_Space_

Things were not going so well for Mu and the force against the GINN's. However, the GINN units were much better than their enemies and soon, everyone but Mu was killed. He was able to destroy a few GINN's though he did not see some additional GINN's enter Heliopolis.

_With the Archangel_

The explosives that the ZAFT soldiers planted in the hangar that held the Archangel detonated, killing all but Natarle and a scarce few.

_With Naruto_

'Yep, ZAFT are definitely here. I can only hope that the G-weapons are transferred safely and that ZAFT doesn't get their hands on them' Naruto thought to himself as he approached his secret, private hanger.

Opening the massive hanger doors by sending chakra through it, he saw what he came for, his gundam, Hagoromo. 'Well Hagoromo, let's give ZAFT a taste of what we can do' Naruto thought to himself.

_Professor's lab_

The room shook and the power went out. Sai opened a side door and saw that a lot of people were walking up some stairs. "What's going on" Sai asked one of the people. "We're under attack by ZAFT" came the reply.

While the conversation went on, Kira noticed the professor's guest run away and decided to follow her.

_A while later_

Naruto, in his cloaked gundam**(AN:4)**, arrived to see a gundam stick a knife in each shoulder blade of a GINN unit. The pilot soon ejected from his GINN which, moments later, self-destructed, blowing the gundam back.

Seeing a few more GINN units appearing, Naruto decided to interfere. He disengaged his cloaking system and flew towards the GINN's. Everyone noticed the new machine. It was very much like the Gundam except for a few differences.

Instead of having thin, slanted eyes like the other gundams, the new machine had human shaped eyes that were purple with rings in it and 9 tomoe's, 3 on each ring. The rest of the head's design was almost the same except the new machine had 2 horns on top of the head and did not have the other 2 sets of spiky protrusions unlike the other gundams. It also had what seemed to be a goatee-like protrusion that was coloured in silver.

On each 'cheek' of the new machine, there were 3 distinctive lines that, if you were to think of an animal, would look like whiskers.

Each arm had a dark red forearm protector and each knee had a dark red knee guard. It also had red shoulder guards. On the back of the machine were 9 silver magatama arranged in 3 rows of 3. Lastly, there seemed to be strange symbols of some kind in silver all over the machine.

With regards to the weapons of the new gundam, there were 2 holsters, 1 on each leg, that were used to house the pistols. There also seemed to be 2 holsters on its waist that held the beam sabers.

Rushing to one of the GINN's, Naruto used a silver**(AN:5)** beam saber and cleaved it in half from the waist down. While he was completeting the attack, he used Hagoromo's other arm to throw the second beam saber, also silver in colour, into the cockpit**(AN:6)** of another GINN. He then recalled it back using chakra. Placing the beam saber's back into their places, he took out 2 pistols and fired at the remaining 3 GINN's. He took out one with a headshot and shot to the chest, another he shot both arms off and then in the cockpit and destroyed the last one by peppering it with blaster fire from both pistols.

Everyone who saw this was amazed at the pure skill of the fight. Seeing that there were no more GINN's, the gundam and Hagoromo landed. Everyone was surprised and equally shocked by who they saw leaving the 2 machines. Kira came out of the gundam holding an injured, unconciouss woman and Naruto came out of Hagoromo. Naruto was surprised that Kira was the pilot of the gundam while Kira was equally surprised that Naruto was piloting the new machine.

Before their friends could ask any questions, Naruto stopped them. "I know you have many questions but those will have to wait. We have an injured woman to take care of" Naruto said to them.

They nodded and placed her on a bench.

_A while later_

Murrue was finally awake. "Hey Kira, Naruto, she's awake" Mirialla said to the boys in question. Said boys came over and spoke to Murrue. "You're better off staying still for now" he said. "He's right you know. Even though I tended to your wound, it's still not fully healed yet" Naruto said to her.

"Where are my manners? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I own the other gundam. My friend next to me is Kira Yamato. What's your name?" Naruto asked her.

She was shocked when she heard Naruto's name though kept quiet because of the look he sent her. "I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Forces. Thank you for taking care of me" she said.

"Would you like some water?" Miriallia asked her. "Yes, thank you" murrue said.

When she saw kira's friends playing around on Kira's gundam, she got furious.

"What are you kids doing?!" she shouted, "Get away from there!" she stated and fired a warning shot near them. However, when Naruto saw this, he was very displeased. He stretched out his right hand and, using gravity manipulation, pulled it into his hand. When everyone saw this, they were shocked.

"Even though I agree with the lieutenant that you shouldn't be playing around on that gundam, I do not like her using her gun on you guys" Naruto stated.

"That was so cool, how did you do it?" Tolle asked excitedly. "That's for me to know and you to find out" Naruto replied. "Anyway, as I'm sure Murrue will also say, you guys have been exposed to a top military secret. This is not something you should be handling so carelessly" Naruto said, reprimanding them.

"Well, what about you Naruto? You were also piloting a gundam" Sai said. "Well, think of it this way, Kira was only in the gundam to stay safe even though he ended up piloting it and there was an earth forces officer with him. Now, consider me. It would be next to impossible to steal something so high tech. Tell me, how would I have a gundam of my own?" he asked them.

"Well," Mirialla said, "You would have to be in the military then wouldn't you? But that's impossible. You've lived on Heliopolis for a long time and are only a teenager. There's no way you could be in the military" she said.

"There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me. Let me prove to you that I am a part of the military." Having said that, he started to glow. When it died down, he was dressed in an ORB uniform.

"Now that that's taken care of, introduce yourselves to the lieutenant" Naruto said to his friends.

"My name is Sai Argyle. I'm Kuzzey Buskirk. My name is Tolle Koenig. I'm Mirialla Haw" came the replies.

"You are going to hate this but I cannot allow you to leave since you've been exposed to a top military secret. Until I can notify the relevant authorities, you are staying with us" Murrue said.

"But we're neutral-" Sai began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sai, in war, no place and no person is neutral. I've learnt that from all the war's I've been in. After all, the earth forces were stationed here. That should have already showed you that Heliopolis is not neutral. You'll just have to deal with it" Naruto said.

"I'm going to have to ask some of you boys to go get the number 5 trailer for me" Murrue ordered.

"Kuzzy, Tolle and I will go retrieve the trailer. Where is it?" Sai asked her.

"It's approximately 4km**(AN:7) **North from here on a destroyed military bridge. You'll spot it easily" Murrue responded.

_A while later_

An unknown GINN had entered the colony and attempted to attack Kira's gundam though its phase shift armour was activated in order to prevent any damage befalling it. The archangel had also revealed itself.

The ensuing firefight did not end well for the colony though. Not only did the warship's missiles miss their target, they hit a part of the colony. Furthermore, Kira decided to use his gundam's new beam rifle. The damage it did upon the colony was horrible. It blew a hole through part of the colony.

The small crew of the Archangel met up with Murrue Ramius and introduced themselves. It was also at that time when Mu La Flaga came up to them. After intorductions fimished, Mu asked Kira if he was a Coordinator. When he answered yes, some soldiers raised their guns at him.

When this happened, Naruto scowled. He released some of his killer intent which made everyone freeze up. When they looked into his eyes, they became even more scared.

"Kira just saved this officer's life and now you raise your weapons at him?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto shouted. Not waiting for a reply, he extended his hands and the guns flew into them. Using gravity manipulation, he crushed the weapons into balls and then ignited them with fire.

Everyone, when they saw this, was shocked and a little terrified. Once they calmed down a bit, Naruto spoke again. "Now, let's talk like civilised adults shall we?" he asked.

Natarle then took the opportunity to speak. "Aren't you the person who warned me of the attack by ZAFT?" she asked Naruto?

When everyone heard this they were shocked.

"Yes I did" Naruto replied.

"How did you do that? It was rather disconcerting to hear someone else's voice in my head" Natarle asked.

"That, ensign Badgiruel, is a trade secret. Now, as much as I would like to continue talking, we have more pressing issues at hand" Naruto said.

"He's right. We still have ZAFT forces out there that can come back at any time. We need to make preparations" Mu said.

With that, duties were assigned to everyone to carry out.

_A while later_

The archangel had just launched again when more ZAFT forces entered Heliopolis. 5 GINN's had entered the colony along with the X303 AEGIS gundam.

Kira got into his gundam and launched from the archangel.

"Kira, focus on the AEGIS, I'll handle the rest of the enemies" Naruto said.

"Hey Shinju**(AN:8)**, do you think I should test out my shinobi skills this time around?" Naruto asked his companion.

"**I think you should. It's been a while since you had a chance to let loose. Besides, I think the looks on everyone's faces after the battle will be priceless"**__the ancient entity replied.

"All right then, I guess it's time to show the world the real me" Naruto said with a smirk.

With that, Naruto jumped out of the archangel. As soon as he did that, ensign Badgiruel contacted him through his headset.

"Naruto, what are you doing, you can't fight like that?!" screamed Natarle.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll be just fine" Naruto said.

With that said and done, he deactivated the genjutsu on him. When everyone got a view on him, they gasped.

Naruto now had ringed, purple eyes with 3 tomoe on each ring. Instead of an ORB uniform, Naruto was wearing an ancient looking red samurai type armour**(AN:9)**. Suddenly, all the tomoe began to spin wildly and Naruto flew off at a high speed that they were barely able to keep up with.

Naruto flew towards his first enemy who wasn't moving due to his shock at Naruto's abilities. When the enemy pilot finally came around, it was too late.

Naruto charged his silver coloured chakra so that it formed a protective layer over him and increased his speed to that of the speed of light. The result...Naruto flew straight through the cockpit of the GINN**(AN:10)**. Needless to say that the pilot did not survive.

When the other GINN's saw this, they immediately went after Naruto. They all opened fire on him but Naruto just dodged.

Deciding to up the ante, Naruto prepared to use another attack. His rinnegan eyes glowed purple and transformed both of his arms into cannons. He took aim at one of the GINN's and fired a blast of pure chakra at it which, upon contact, ripped the GINN to pieces.

He then created 3 clones and ordered them to restrain the approaching GINN unit. At a very high speed, the clones took off and restrained said GINN. Naruto then suddenly appeared above it and formed a giant rasengan in each hand and plunged them into the gundam. Needless to say that it was ground away until only a few pieces remained.

_With Sai and the group in the archangel_

To say they were shocked was a complete understatement. Naruto, their long-time friend, was fighting off several GINN units all by himself and he wasn't even in his gundam! He was showing abilities that should not even be possible, not even to a coordinator.

"Guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Miriallia asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, I defiantely am. This is totally insane what is going on. Who is Naruto? Do we even know him anymore? Is he even who he says he is?" Tolle asked though no reply was forthcomeing.

_Back with Naruto_

He then formed another 3 clones and ordered them to attack another GINN while he dealt with the last one. The clones latched onto their target and exploded from using the _**"Great Clone Explosion."**_

With only one GINN remaining, Naruto sent out chakra chains**(AN:11)** from his back to restrain his target. Then he sent out chains from both hands and added wind chakra to them and sliced the GINN in half.

With his battles over with, he decided to check on Kira.

_With Kira and Athrun_

Kira and the AEGIS were facing each other with both pilots hoping that they were mistaken about the other pilot.

"Kira? Kira Yamato! So it is you, isn't it Kira?!" the pilot of the AEGIS asked.

"Athrun? Athrun Zala?!" Kira exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you piloting one of those machines?" Athrun asked him.

Before he got an answer though, Heliopolis broke apart and the sudden shift in the air caused the Strike to be thrown out into space.

Naruto was also in the same situation as Kira though he was thrown much further out due to the big difference in mass between him and the strike.

**AN: Well, that's the end of chapter 1 of 'The 5****th**** Gundam'**

**There are several parts of cannon I left out because I felt it was tedious to write and I didn't want a nearly exact copy as what happened in cannon. An example of this is Kira trying to communicate with the earth forces which was the archangel. **

**You will also have noticed that I put only the bare minimum of ZAFT dialogue into this chapter. The reason for this is because I wanted the focus to be on Heliopolis itself, not on the forces in space. That, and the fact that there would have been too much dialogue in this chapter (to me at least)**

**I battled a bit with the description of Naruto's gundam, Hagoromo, because, while it's easy to picture it in your mind, it's harder to put it in writing. It has the same build as the gundams. The head was obviously a change in design from the other gundams**

**While still on the subject of Naruto's gundam, I should explain a bit of how it works. It is completely powered by chakra. It was made by the combined efforts of ORB as well as Naruto using 'The creation of all things' (please correct me if I got the name of this jutsu wrong). Since Naruto has trained in countless fields, he knows the chakra circulatory system very well. His gundam has its own chakra circulatory system and the seals on his gundam help emit chakra as well as launch weapons. There are some VERY special seals on the gundam that I won't reveal info on for a while. **

**I have shown a variation of the rasengan. I honestly thought that Naruto would have been able to create a rasengan without the assistance of a clone by the end of his training trip in cannon and he couldn't so I fixed that. He also demonstrated the use of the rinnegan and his uzumaki bloodline (see AN:11).**

**There are some points I wish to address:**

**1) His eyes are purple but have a genjutsu over them to conceal their true appearance.**

**2) I see no reason as to why Naruto shouldn't have that ability.**

**3) It will be explained later, probably when they're in the desert.**

**4) He is using his chakra to cloak his gundam.**

**5) Naruto's chakra is silver and his gundam is powered by his chakra thus any attacks of his are silver.**

**6) That is the correct word to describe where the pilot sits right?**

**7) I took a guess. As for the measurement system in this story, I will use the metric system.**

**8) What I will be calling the juubi from now on.**

**9) Hashirama's armour.**

**10) I got the idea from Saints Row 4 when your character beats a warden and then flies into it. **

**11) In the prologue I explained that Naruto would not get any new bloodlines. Some of you may possibly be confused as to why I contradicted myself. In this story, the chakra chains bloodline hidden in naruto's genes and was waiting to be unlocked. This is not a new bloodline as Naruto already had it. An example of a new bloodline would be the crystal release or dust release. Like I said, the chakra chains bloodline was dormant and thus could still be awakened.**

**In what condition will the archangel find Naruto? Stay tuned to find out.**

**My update schedule will be either once every 2 weeks or once a month. It is subject to change depending on my workload though.**

**Please review this story. Constructive criticism is allowed but flames are not welcome. Should they come they will be ignored. Cheers.**


	3. Author Note: Please read! It is NB!

Hi there. I am sorry for not updating but I have valid reasons:

1) College work picked up to an insane level.  
2) I have exams in a month.  
3) I have been brainstorming idea's for another story.

I will be updating my 2 stories from the end of November this year with my story 'The 6th Gundam' being the focus.'

I have set up a poll for a Naruto+Fairy Tail crossover story I will be publishing in November. In it are 3 choices for Naruto as to what magic he will have. I would very much appreciate it if as many of you as possible could vote on the choices.

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while.

This chapter will be deleted and replaced with the proper chapter when the time comes.


End file.
